Alone
by punksonic
Summary: Yugi's definitely had better days.


**Author's Note:** Do you know how much whiplash it is to go from writing edgy Sonic shit to edgy Yu-Gi-Oh! shit? Surprisingly not that much. Anyways I'm not a weeb so I tried to not use any broken Japanese or honorifics, but I only watch the sub because the theme song would probably kill me quicker than anything and Dan Green would just make me think of Knuckles. Anyways this is under 1k words oops sorry I just wanted to write a character piece.

* * *

The door to the game shop creaked open, the delicate door chime alerting Sugoroku to a potential visitor. The elder Mutou picked his head up from cleaning one of the display cases and turned his head to the door, only spying a slightly down-trodden, but still dripping wet Yugi. It had been pouring that day, and it was even scheduled in the forecast, so he was sure that he had told his grandson earlier that day to bring his umbrella. "Yugi!" The old man's voice still kept its' perky overtone with a slight bit of worry edged to it. "Didn't you bring your umbrella with you to school today? I thought I told you that it would rain!"

Yugi seemed to snap out of his stupor, shoulders stiffening for a moment as a sheepish smile got onto his face. "Oh…that. I forgot it somewhere in the house." His more than obvious lie was see-through to Sugoroku, but clearly Yugi didn't want to elaborate further on the matter as he pressed his way through the store and to the back door that led to the home. "Sorry grandpa. I'll be sure to not forget it next time!" Something just told Sugoroku that wouldn't be the case, especially when he hadn't seen the darn black umbrella around all day to begin with when he took a break for lunch so he was sure that Yugi took it with him. Sugoroku simply shrugged, figuring to give Yugi some space for now. He was a teenager after all, he might get the truth in a little bit, and besides, Yugi had left the room quickly after his words, leaving Sugoroku unable to get a single word in.

The youngest Mutou closed the door to the home behind him, exhaling sharply as he had felt that he dodged a bullet. His hair drooped downward from the rain and had in general reflected how he felt at that current moment. School had been...especially bad today. He had somehow managed to piss some of the residential bullies off, ones he didn't even remember the names of since they were in a higher class than him, and they decided that after a swift beat-down that they would stop if Yugi "loaned" them his umbrella since the leader didn't have one. Yugi would have done it anyways, but the fear out of refusing was what drove him to accept quicker than usual. It would definitely disappoint grandpa, no doubt about it, so Yugi sought to lie about it instead of just coming clean. Being bullied was already embarrassing, and a wreck to his self-confidence to begin with, he didn't need to come clean to the one person he looked up to about it. What if the relationship would change at the flip of a dime once grandpa realized that, no, his grandson was just a spineless coward and not just a quiet kid with a love for puzzles and games?

The thought made Yugi cringe.

After taking off his waterlogged socks and shoes, thanking his lucky stars that it was Saturday, and the shoes could be dried out with a blow-dryer on Sunday, the pain of the bruises seemed to subside only slightly. It took a few moments of traversing through the small house to get back to the sanctuary that was his room. He stripped off his school jacket, deigning to leave on everything else for the moment that he was going to clear his backpack out. Most of his books and school supplies had been saved from the harshness of the rain, thank goodness, but that wasn't his main goal. After taking out his Maths textbook and setting it on the desk, his fingers grazed upon the box the pieces of the Millenium Puzzle were in. He stopped before pulling it out of the backpack. "Hey there. Sorry that you probably had to see that. I'm...not really much of a fighter." Yugi had taken up the habit of talking to the pieces of the puzzle now, something he was sure made him seem insane to his family, but he really didn't care at this point. There were worse things in the world.

He opened the lid to the incomplete puzzle, and sighed gently. He had most of the puzzle solved by now, a handful of pieces now troubling him this time. The high schooler sighed, rubbing his bruised eye with the back of his hand as he turned on the lamp on his desk to illuminate the desk space, and thus the pieces, better. He picked up one of the pieces to the puzzle, turning it over in his hand, quietly staring at the piece at that point. "Everyone hates me, but at least you don't. You're just a puzzle." Yugi sniffed, not realizing he was starting to tear up. "Funny, huh? My best friend's a puzzle that I haven't even finished." He finally pushed the puzzle to the side, remaining pieces still in the box as he put his head on his desk. He didn't know what to do anymore, or what the final straw was that broke the camel's back, but he just started sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry." Apologizing to an inanimate object. Of course he would. "I just...I have no one asides from grandpa and mom. What happens when they're gone?" A beat passed, as if Yugi was actually talking to someone and waiting for a response that would never come. He still waited, feeling like someone was listening. Either that, or he was losing his mind. "I'd just be alone." A stifled sob came from Yugi just trying to cover up his emotions with his arm, pushing back his wet hair with his free hand before it stopped midway through.

"I don't wanna be alone anymore…"


End file.
